Derek (Official)
Derek is the secondary antagonist of the official Zack series who is created by the original creator of the Zack series. Derek made his first appearance in the GoAnimate series on the first Zack episode, "Zack gets in trouble at school". He even had a series of his own, but was cancelled after two epsiodes. Derek's best friend is Hassan, a tall boy who is Derek's only friend. Zack is Derek's arch-enemy. Origin On 1997, Derek Watson was born in South London Hospital. Derek lived his life as normal until on 2000, he acquired a Nintendo 64, which he played over and over never less went outside for some fresh air. When Derek had his first day at school on 2002, he hated it due to them keeping him from playing on his Nintendo 64. Usually, Derek would fake his accidents so he could go home and stay off school for a few days, in which he would stay in his room lying on his bed playing his games. Derek then bought a lot of recent games that released in the shops, leading up until he was 12. But one year later, on May 2010, it came to the fateful day. His parents received a lot of calls from the school about him bullying and hurting a lot of students. Derek was then grounded, and was told if he were to keep attacking innocent children, they will take away all of his electronics. Derek lied to his parents and decided to bully people anyway. After they found out two months later, they took away his consoles, his computer, everything that involves gaming and online stuff. This then sent Derek into a depression. After 3 weeks went by, Derek went into the attic to look for his 360 and copy of Halo 3. He finally found them behind a box of VHS tapes. Not only did he find them, but he found his dad's 9mm pistol. Derek took the pistol along with a clip. He went to his parents in their room and told them to close their eyes because he has a surprise for them. As they close their eyes, Derek pulled the gun from his back and shot his mother in the chest (killing her instantly) and shooting his father in the stomach. this caused Derek's father to scream in pain and bleeding a lot. Derek hoped to leave his dad their to bleed to death for pure revenge to show his dad how exactly Derek felt having 3 weeks without gaming. After 6 hours of playing Halo 3 online with his dad screaming and moaning in the other room, Derek heard a knock on his front door. It was then revealed to be the police, who were called by the neighbor's after hearing the screams from Derek's dad. Derek knew he was going to get arrested. So he grabbed the pistol and jumped out of his bedroom window. Derek, however, fell over and hit his eye on a stone after landing on the ground, giving him a permanent black eye. Regardless, he managed to escape and fled to his sister's (Denise) house. After Derek told her the whole thing, he left the country with his sister and left off to the United States just in time before the police made him a wanted criminal. Seeing as he was really far away, there is no way they could find him there. Derek moved into a small town with his sister and were then adopted by Simon and Amy. After a few months of adoption, they needed a school to go to. Simon and Amy managed to pay the school in town to have both Derek and Denise to attend to. Derek met his first friend Hassan, who then became his right hand man, and a kid to push around (Zack). Derek is the school bully and he can kick the crap out of anyone who would get in his way or try to attack him. One year went by, and that is when the episode "Zack gets in trouble at school" starts, thus the lifespan begins. History COMING SOONCategory:Troublemakers Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bullies Category:Criminals Category:Comp School Students Category:1997 Births Category:1997 births Category:Male Characters Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Peoples who really beat up kids Category:90's births Category:Characters voiced by Brian Category:Males character Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Brothers Category:Living Characters Category:Characters with siblings Category:Teens Category:Teenagers Category:War Criminals Category:Characters who did not graduate Category:Characters who have Girlfriends Category:Zack Series Villains Category:Liars Category:Killers Category:Deceased Characters Category:2015 deaths Category:Parents